Children of Heros
by angelsofdark
Summary: The Avengers are done fighting, but their kids have just begun. Join the new Avengers as they battle aliens, Hydra and high school. (And high school is probably the hardest.) Narrated in first person by Adrian Stark (and the rest of his friends), enjoy their misadventures while they save the world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Avengers. They were the greatest heroes of their time. There was strong, brave, and fearless. When I was younger I had loved to hear stories about the Avengers. The stories always managed to excite me, and make make me beg my dad to tell me "one more story" When I was 10 I realized that my dad was telling me this from first hand account not something he saw on the news or read and paper.

The Avengers came to our house for refuge during what is now referred to as "the age of ultron" That was the first day I saw what my dad did for a living.

That was the day I learned my dad was Hawkeye.


	2. 7 years before

**I am redoing the chapter. I looked at what it was before, and cringed. My writing style is getting better now, and I am trying to make this chapter up to par with my other stories.**

Prologue

"I think that this is a fail," Steve said to Natasha after a particularly difficult day of training the new team. "I mean, no one listens to us unless you yell, they don't like each other, Sam and Vision are constantly at each other's throats, and half the time it's just us and Wanda. She is the only person who ever seems to show up." "What can we do about it Steve? It's not like we can just abandon them or the Earth."

Natasha's voice held a tone of annoyance, and Steve knew she agreed with him. "There is an alternative, but it would take a few years." Natasha looked at Steve with a confused look, "What do you have in mind." Steve looked nervous as he said, "Well, Clint has two kids and I um...well...I have a son." When he said that Natasha's face went from confused to a look of pure shock. It would have been funny, Steve thought, if he wasn't so nervous. "You have a kid? Why haven't you said something? How old is he? Or is that a secret that you're going to keep?"

Steve sighed. That was exactly why he hadn't told anybody, people to many questions. " I wasn't planning on ever telling anyone about him, but I guess I have to now. He's 10, and his name is Thomas." Natasha sighed, "It's great that both you and Clint are daddies, but what does this have to do with anything?"

Steve smiled at her impatience and said, "In 3 years, I am going to start training him, and him and Clint's kids, whether he likes it or not, and they will be the new Avengers." "Just the three of them?" Steve's face fell. Natasha laughed. "I'll adopt, then you can ask the others. Also, Steve, please ask Clint before you take his kids, or he will kill you.I'm not kidding, he is really overprotective." Natasha got up and headed to the door, before she got there she turned and said to Steve, "I do think that it is a pretty good idea." After she left the room, Steve smiled to himself, hoping that everything would go as planned. But of course, nothing ever would.

 _Three weeks later_

Steve was worried what Clint would say. He had finally call him to say that he needed to talk. Of course, he was invited to dinner by Laura.

 _flashback_

Steve picked up the phone and dialed Clint's number. It rang twice before a woman's voice spoke

Laura:Hello, who is this?

Steve: It's, uh, Steve.

Laura: Oh, hi Steve, what do you need?

Steve: Can I talk to Clint please?

Laura: He isn't here right now, can I take a message?

Steve: I'd like to speak directly to him. I'll call back later.

Laura: Oh, no, why don't you come over. He'd like to see you again I'm sure. He'll be home in a few days, come for dinner on Wednesday, and the two of you could talk then.

Steve: Yes ma'am, I'll be there.

Laura: Great. Oh, and Steve, please, don't call me ma'am.

 _End flashback_

As Steve headed up the dirt road to the house, he started to get nervous. He thought, "If Clint doesn't go for this, my whole plan is messed up." He reached the house and rung the bell.

Lila opened the door and hugged Steve. "Mr. Rogers, mommy said you were coming for dinner. I am so happy you did. Come on in!"

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Lila and Cooper were talking animatedly, while Clint looked suspicious. Steve was getting the feeling that Clint knew that there was something going on.

When everyone had finished eating and the dishes cleared, Laura sent the kids outside. Clint and Steve headed to the living room to talk.

"So, what brought you here Steve. I know that it wasn't because you wanted to see how I am doing. What's going on? I'm letting you know now, I am not getting involved with any of it." Steve cleared his throat and said, "What Nat and I have been doing has failed. We cut the program. I came to because-" Clint held up his hand. "No. I am not getting involved. There has to be other Gifteds or SHIELD agents that could help, but I am staying out of this." Steve replied, "I didn't come because we needed to get you involved, I know that you are done. I was wondering if in a few years, your kids could-" Yet again Clint cuts Steve off, "You was to get my fu***** kids involved! H**l no! I will not let my kids do what we have been doing." "Watch your language," Steve said, "Clint, it won't be for at least three years. We need people we can trust to been the new Avengers. I understand why you would be nervous about it, but they would be trained, and they would be ready." Clint sighs with defeat, "Fine. You win. Come back In a few years, They will be ready to go. Now, get the h**l out of my house."

 **That was better. *Nods happily* I like my re-write. I hoped you liked this re-write better. Good bye.**


	3. Classified Information

**Hey peoples! I am sorry that I have not updated in awhile. Some peoples probably don't even care. But, I have a chapter-**

 **Adrian: Hurry up already, they don't care what you have to say**

 **Me: Shut up or you won't survive the story.**

 **Adrian:...**

 **-that does not advance the plot, but is information about the characters.**

 **Their code names are really bad, I apologize in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own marvel**

Name: Lila Barton

Age: 16

Parent(s): Clint Barton (Hawkeye),Laura Barton

Weapon: Bow and arrows

Special Abilities: can see like her father

Appearance: dark brown hair, 5'3, blue eyes

Allegiance: Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D.

Code-name: Artemis

Other info:none

...

Name: Cooper Barton

Age: 17

Parent(s):Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Laura Barton

Appearance: Sandy brown hair, brown eyes,5'5

Weapons: bow and arrow, gun

Special Abilities:None

Allegiance: Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D

Code-name: Apollo

Other info: Tendency to ignore orders, then ask about them later

...

Name: Jaylen (Jay) Banner

Age:16

Parent(s): Bruce Banner (Hulk), unknown mother

Appearance: Dark brown hair, with green tips, brown eyes, 5'6

Weapons: None

Special Abilities: Can "Hulk out"

Allegiance: Avengers

Code-name: She-Hulk **A/N:*sarcastically* Wow, that is really creative**

Other info: None

...

Name: Isabella Thordottir (Goes by Isabella Odens in public)

Age: 15

Parent(s): Thor, Jane

Appearance: Curly dirty blond hair with faded blue streaks, blue eyes, 5'4

Weapons: Mjölnir

Special Abilities: Cause storms

Allegiance: Avengers

Code-name: Isa **A/N: It's really bad, I know**

Other info: none

...

Name: Thomas Rogers

Age: 17

Parent(s): Steve Rogers, unknown mother

Appearance: Sandy blond hair, blue-brown eyes, 5'6

Weapons: Shield, gun

Special Abilities: Serum induced strength

Allegiance: Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D

Code-name: Captain America **A/N:...**

Other info: none

...

Name: Gabrielle (Gabby) Barnes

Age: 17

Parent(s): James Barnes, unknown mother

Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, 5'5

Weapons: gun

Special Abilities: athletic

Allegiance: Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D

Code-name: Winter Soldier **A/N: Sorry it's bad**

Other info: Anger issues.

...

Name: Lucien (Luke) Romanoff

Age: 16

Parent(s): Natasha Romanoff (adopted) Real parents unknown

Appearance: Brown hair, grey eyes, 5'8

Weapons: gun, Black widow bites

Special Abilities: Mutation, Level 4:Control shadows, create darkness, hide in shadows, travel through shadows

Allegiance: Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D.

Code-name: Shadow

Other info: Can lose control of his abilities

...

Name: Adrian Stark

Age: 15

Parent(s): Tony Stark, Pepper Potts

Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes, 5'5

Weapons: Thrusters and eyepiece from Iron Man suit

Special Abilities:Mutation, Level 4:Technopath **A/N: If you didn't know, a technopath is someone with the** **ability to control and manipulate electronics with their mind.**

Allegiance: Avengers

Code-name: Techno

Other info: Takes after his father personality wise.

...

Name: Elle Lokidottir (Elle Louis in public)

Age: 12

Parent(s): Loki, unknown mother

Appearance: Black hair, blue-green eyes, 5'0

Weapons: Staff

Special Abilities: Magic, Ice

Allegiance: Other

Code-name: Mage

Other info: Little troublemaker

...

Name: Madeline Lokidottir (Madeline Louis in public)

Age: 16

Parent(s): Loki, unknown mother

Appearance: Dark brown hair, green eyes, 5'5

Weapons: none

Special Abilities: Ice, Magic

Allegiance: Other

Code-name: Frostbite

Other info: Very manipulative

 **So there you have it. All of the characters, with a really brief overview about them. The OCs are all based of of people I know...Sort of...Kind of...Sort of…**

 **Anyway, I will get to writing the next chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaaack! Wow, I did not expect to be gone this long. Sorry about that. Wow. Ok, anyway, Here is the first official chapter. There may not be another update for awhile, because I have another story going as well. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:If you recognize it, it is not mine.**

Chapter 1

Did you ever have someone that you love die? It hurts. When a grandparent died of old age, an uncle from cancer, or your friend killing themselves, it all hurts so bad. I know one thing worse than that. It's when the person you care about most, your best friend, is murdered in front of you by someone who you thought you were friends with. That hurts.

I'm getting ahead of myself here. That is the end, this is the beginning. This is the beginning of the new Avengers. Sorta. I mean who in their fu***** right mind allows teenagers to save the world from aliens and Hydra? Our parents are crazy. Then again, so are we.

Let me introduce myself.

I am Adrian Stark aka Techno, the son of Iron Man. The rest of my friends don't understand my brilliance, and call a**hole. Everyone, even my boyfriend calls me a**hole. Although I think he means it in an endearing way. I am getting off topic. So, stuff starts happening and we kick a** and someone dies. Don't ask, I'm not telling. You'll have to wait and see. Pay attention, you can't trust anyone. [ _Stop being so dramatic, a**hole.] [_ Shut up Barnes. I don't care about your opinion.] Let's begin

Adrian POV

"Wake up a**hole," snaps Luke, punching me on the shoulder, "You have ten minutes to get ready. Don't ask me why you weren't woken up earlier, Thomas came in and tried, but he tried to gently." I shook his head, "I was up, but I fell back asleep." Luke rolls his eyes and sighs. "Lazy a**hole." I absolutely positively hate Luke. He is the a**hole not me. I grumble and get out of bed. I have school today. Yippee! (Note the sarcasm.) "Hurry up," Luke yells, "You're going to make us late!" I stumble over to my closet to get dressed. Why the he** do we need to go to school? I run downstairs and trip over my bookbag. "Ow. The floor is hard." I say flatly. Gabrielle and Luke have the indecency to laugh at my expense. "Oh, poor you," Gabby teases. "OK, Let's get going," Interrupts Lila, "It's time to go." Cooper comes running downstairs, "I found it! Adrian, what the he** are you doing on the floor? We need to leave." I give him the finger as I stand up. He gives it right back. "Hurry up peoples," Luke yells from outside, "Everyone else is waiting!" As we head to the door I ask Cooper, "What did you forget this time? You almost made us late."

Cooper laughs. "You are as much to blame as I am. And, I was looking for my spares. I need them just in case something would happen. Remember last time? That was really bad. Now, I have my spares." I nod. "That was a disaster. Lila was so pi****."

We finally meet up with the rest of our group outside of school. To embarrass the sh*t out of Thomas, I run up to him, throw my arms around him and kiss him on the lips. he turns bright red and sputters, "Wh-what w-was that?" I smile, "Can I not express my love for you?" Thomas is still bright red. "Hey, guys over here!" I hear Madeline Louis, one of the few normal people that we are friends with, call out. "Hey Maddy," Gabrielle says hugging her. I cough, and both girls turn around. "Time to head to class." Gabrielle glares at me, but she knows I'm right. Madeline says bye and runs on inside. I get punched by Gabrielle, hard. "Ow, bi***, that hurt." "Sorry a**hole," she says sarcastically. We all head inside to face the dreaded high school.

 **Wow, I missed this story. Sorry about the short chapter. So, what do you think? I was originally make Adrian die, but when the speech got to sarcastic, it had to be him talking, not the one who dies.**

 **Adrian:Whoooo-hoo I don't die!**

 **Me: But your best friend does.**

 **Adrian: YOU MONSTER!**

 **Me: :)**

 **So something interesting to look forward to. :) Don't get to attached to anyone. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the wait. Or does anyone even care? Does anyone care?**

 **Adrian: I care**

 **Me: Really?**

 **Adrian: Oddly, yes I do.**

 **Me: Wow, I didn't think you had a heart.**

 **Adrian: :/ Ouch.**

 **Me: Do the disclaimer. NOW! *Throws rock at head***

 **Adrian: *Dodges rock* Ok...Anglesofdark does not own anything you recognize, or my wonderful self.**

 **Me: Thank you**

Chapter 2

Gabrielle POV

"Let me clear a few things up Linsey," I spit at the school's "Ms. Popular", "If you call me a bi*** or a who** one more time, it will take more than a little plastic surgery to fix your face." She glares at me and replies, "Threaten me one more time _bi***,_ and my daddy will have you removed from the school. I'm not bluffing." I give her a cold smile, "Neither am I. I warned you what would happen. And yet you still said it. None of your 'besties' or your 'boyfriend' are around, so no one will know. It's just you and me _princess._ I hope that you have said goodbye to your pretty face.

I raised my fist ready to hit her, when I hear a voice called out, "Gabs, don't punch her. She's not worth getting suspended over." It was Thomas. Of course it was. He always manages to show up at the least convenient times and tells me not to punch someone. This happens all the fu***** time. This time though I don't care, and swing.

20 minutes later

I hit Linsey, and broke her nose. She freaked out and claimed that she would tell her dad, but I just threatened her again and she shut up. When a teacher found us I glared at her and she told him that she hit herself with her baton. Thomas didn't say anything, but looked like he texted someone. Oh god, he texted my dad. I am in so much trouble. We were sitting in the office, waiting for Linsey to get out of the nurse when he breaks the silence. "I texted your dad. He should be here in about 20 minutes. I explained what happened, and he didn't seem that mad. I know that you have anger problems, but is punching someone the answer?" I roll my eyes. Thomas is one of my best friends, but still, he can be so condescending sometimes.

"Thomas," I say, "Punching someone normally is the answer. It helps me focus and calms me down. Would you had rather me hit her now, or be really pi**ed the rest of the day?" Thomas looks me like he wanted to argue, but didn't say anything.

Dad comes in about 10 minutes later, and he looks mad. Not "you're gonna die" mad, but "you're grounded for the rest of your life" mad. "Hi dad." I try to sound calm, but I'm really scared. "Gabrielle, Thomas said you broke a girl's nose. Might I ask why?" Sh*t, he's more upset than he looks. "She called me a bi*** and a wh***, and thought that I was bluffing when I threatened her, so I had to prove that I was not bluffing. She treats everyone like they're dirt and needed to taught a lesson." I pause for a moment, trying to figure out how to escape punishment. If I mess up now, I'm going to end up grounded. Or worse. "I couldn't just sit by and let her treat me this. I had to stand up for myself. If I wouldn't of dealt her, she would kept doing it. Not just to me, to everyone. I'm sorry dad." I'm so desperate right now, I hope he calms down. As he opens his mouth to reply, the nurse came out of her office.

"Are you Linsey's father," she asks dad. Dad looks shocked and replies, "No, I'm Gabrielle's father. I'm here to sign her out." I glance over at him. If he's signing me out, I'm still in trouble. "Oh," the nurse said, "He said that he was on his way about 20 minutes ago. He works really close, 5 minutes max, and hasn't shown up. I tried to contact him just a second ago to see where he was, but he didn't pick up." I smile inwardly. Our nurse is really sweet, and gentle, but she gets stressed really quickly. "I hope he shows up," dad says, then he turns to me, "Time to go. Grab your stuff and get in the car."

Thomas POV

I feel bad for texting him. I really do. Especially since Gabrielle is going to kick my a** later. After Gabrielle leaves, I hurry to lunch. I have to tell everyone what happened, and hope no one hits me. They really like killing the messenger.

Unknown POV

I didn't want to kill him, but he figured out who I was. He saw me at a bad time, and was going to contact SHIELD. I had to stop him. He didn't put up a fight, he just let me attack him. It was too easy. I didn't mean to kill him, that's just what happened. I didn't want to, but I did. This isn't the first time that it happened. I just lose control and it happens. I have to go back, I can't hide in here forever, I need to go back to school, I need to get to lunch, be around people and calm down. I need to put this behind me.

Jaylen POV

I practically run to the lunchroom. Not because I'm hungry, but because I need to talk to Thomas. I saw him and Gabrielle in the office, and I saw Mr. Barnes come and get Gabrielle. I'm scared, but slightly curious, to hear what she did this time. As I'm running, my phone buzzes. I stop and check it out, it's Alex. She's my friend in the science club.

 **Alex: Hey, can you come to the science lab really quick?**

 **Jaylen: What's up?**

 **Alex: I feel like I'm being watched.**

 **Jaylen: What do you mean?**

 **Alex: I came into the lab to finish up my chem project, and when I closed to door, I thought I saw someone in there with me, but when I turned around, there was no one. Now, I feel like someone is staring at me.**

 **Jaylen: I'm on my way.**

 **Alex: Please hurry. I'm scared Jay.**

I send a quick text to Adrian, explaining where I'm going, and turn and run in the other direction.

As I approach the science room I hear an ear-splitting scream. "Alex," I yell, "What's going on?" The screaming doesn't stop. I dig around in my pocket for my com, and put it in my ear. " _Adrian, you better have this in or else"_ I say, hoping that he remembered his com. " _I got it, calm yourself down. What do you need?"_ I reach the science room and try the door. It's locked. " _Get your a** down to the science room now. Something is happening. I can't get in. Hurry!" "I'm coming. Lila and Cooper are coming with."_ I keep hitting the door trying to call to Alex, but she isn't answering. She's stopped screaming. The science room is eerily quiet. A few tense moments pass, when Adrian, Lila, and Cooper arrive. Cooper pulls out his gun and shoots the lock. "It should open now," he says with a smirk on his face. "No duh," Lila mumbles. I ignore them, quickly opening the door.

Adrian POV

I hope that we don't see the worst. From how Jaylen was acting, she had heard some bad things going on. I just hope she doesn't go all She-Hulk on us. That would be a problem. Then she'd destroy the entire lab, and end up hurting someone. I hurry in before Jaylen can to survey the damage.

The whole room is destroyed. There is Alex laying on the floor with a cut on her forehead, passed out, but breathing. She's alive. There is a young man about 20 or so in a HYDRA uniform. I look him up and down, he doesn't look like much, but looks can be deceiving. "So," I say, catching his attention, "what was the purpose of breaking into the school and nearly killing this girl?" He smiles slyly, "You and your friends were the purpose." I realise at once what he meant. "It's a trap," I yell to my friends, "Get the he-" I go quiet when I feel a gun against the back of my neck. It's not the man, he's still smiling at me, it has to be Alex.

The whole thing was a fu***** setup. Behind me I hear Cooper drawing an arrow, I hope he's aiming for Alex. She's digging the gun into my neck really hard, but I figure it's aimed at the man. HYDRA agents are trained to shoot their gun if they get shot, so if she gets hit, I die. An arrow hits the man in the neck, and he falls to the ground. Alex grabs my hair and whips around. "Make one move and I kill him." Cooper looks at me and I smile. "Can I move," I ask Alex, "Or will you still kill me?" She gives me a look that says 'I have you at gunpoint, and you're still being a pain in the a**? WTF is wrong with you?'

I hear a gun being fired and everything going to he**.

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **So, what did ya think? Was it any good? This chapter took so freaking long, and I had to rewrite about half of it over and over and over and-you get the idea.**

 **See you next time!**


	6. REDO

***Rereads story* Oh gods is that cringey. *dies*** **I'm going to rewrite this story. I feel like my writing style has changed, and I have a different direction that I want to take this story...so yah...** **Sorry about the delay, I got distracted by wattpad, and forgot about this account, and then life happened so...yah** **I will post a redo of the first chapter before the month is up, I will also post it on Wattpad if any of you are on that site as well. My username is imaglitchinthesystem if you're interested in checking that out.** **Good bye for now**


	7. Not a chapter

**Hey guys, I'm having issues right now and am letting** **y'all know that I'm taking a break from writing and I won't be able to post the redo for a while. I am trying to work on the story, but I am having trouble finding motivation to do very much.** **I love y'all so much and hope I can keep going with my account.**


	8. Social media

Hello lovelies! Guess who now has a Twitter! This person!

If you want to follow me, my username is Elalis Junar or you can use @elalis_junar.

I also have a YouTube channel: Elalis Junar. If you wouldn't mind checking it out, I will love you forever


End file.
